


Lorelai and Max's Breakup

by NoApollonia



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoApollonia/pseuds/NoApollonia
Summary: Anyone else curious how they broke up? I always assumed a phone call....and this is how I expected it went.
Kudos: 1





	Lorelai and Max's Breakup

Just a thought of what the phone between Lorelai and Max might have sounded like:

Lorelai: [sighs and dials Max's phone number from her bedroom]

Max: [hears phone ring] Hello?

Lorelai: Hey Max, it's Lorelai.

Max: Lorelai, it's late. What's wrong?

Lorelai: I can't do it, Max.

Max: Can't do what?

Lorelai: I can't marry you.

Max: What? What are you talking about? This is crazy.

Lorelai: I can't marry you next weekend.

Max: What's going on? What changed?

Lorelai: You were right. I was putting off getting you your set of keys for the house.

Max: [sighs] Lorelai...

Lorelai: Believe me, I want to be married...but I am also not ready to be married. I know it would be the right thing and I promise I care about you, but it's a big step and one I can't make right now.

Max: ...Are you sure?

Lorelai: Yes, Max. I'm sorry.

Max: Should we postpo...?

Lorelai: No. I think it's best we call it all off.

Max: I see. I think I expected as much.

Lorelai: I don't want us to be stay upset at one another. You will still be Rory's teacher.

Max: I know.

Lorelai: I don't know what else to say besides goodbye Max and again I'm sorry.

Max: Goodbye Lorelai. [hangs up phone]

Lorelai: [walks to Rory's room thinking of a road trip and how to explain]


End file.
